


About Time

by SpellStorm



Series: Pesterchum Friendship [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Best Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Online Friendship, Pesterlog, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellStorm/pseuds/SpellStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and you have a cool idea that possibly might blow up in your face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of sequel to _Make A Move_. It takes place five years later, when the kids are fifteen.
> 
> I really don't know what happened. So yeah.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and you have a cool idea that possibly might blow up in your face.

You stand, hesitating, in the doorway to the living room, fiddling with your shades. The shades your best friend John got you two years ago. That’s why you’re doing this, you remind yourself. You’d been thinking about it for years, but over the past several months your resolve has been solidified.

It started back in December, when Rose had, innocently, mentioned wanting to spend her time off school with her friends instead of her drunk mother. A few weeks later, Jade had made a comment about a dream she’d had where she’d been watching a movie with friends, and how disappointed she was when she woke up on her island, alone.

The last straw had been just last month on John’s birthday, when he’d said he used his birthday wish on spending the day with his three best friends. You’re too cool for birthday wishes, of course, but you know your best bro still puts at least a little stock in them, and that’s what urges you on. Now, on May 13th, exactly one month after you’d set your mind to it, you have everything figured out. All that’s left to do is ask.

Which brings you back to your current position, mind made up but procrastinating what you’re sure will be a long, drawn out conversation followed by an ass-kicking on the roof.

“Your fidgeting is ruining my concentration,” your bro says out of nowhere, not looking up from his work. “Either get lost or get your ass in here and talk.”

You quickly shove your hands in your jean pockets to stop yourself from touching your shades and walk into the living room. You drop yourself down on the futon and watch for a moment as Bro guides a needle swiftly in and out of the smooth fabric in his hands. Then you take a breath and start.

“I’ve told you about my Pesterchum friends.”

It’s a statement, but Bro grunts an affirmative anyway.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about something and I think I have it all figured out, but, well, I’m obviously still underage and living under your roof and I can’t just do whatever I want and have to get your permission --”

“Okay.”

You stop short and blink. “What?”

You can’t see his eyes behind the shades, but you think he rolls his eyes. “I said okay.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say!” you sputter.

He finally puts down his project and turns to you. “You want to know if your little friends can come visit for a while.”

You stare at him. “Well... yeah. How did you --”

“Please, dude. You started off the conversation with talking about them, then started rambling about planning and needing permission. It’s not that hard to figure out where you were going with it.”

“So... you’re okay with it?” you say hesitantly.

He nods. “Sure. What’s three more teenagers? As long as they can provide themselves with entertainment and make their own food, I don’t care.”

You blink again, surprised but not wanting to protest.

“What?” Bro asks. “Expected an argument? Strifing on the roof?”

You nod. “Kind of. Yeah.”

Bro shrugs. “I’ve been expecting it for years. You talk about them a lot, especially that John kid. Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t asked before now.” He turns back to his sewing. “I assume they’ve all gotten permission from their parents?”

“I haven’t exactly asked them yet. I didn’t want to get their hopes up or anything in case it didn’t work out.”

“You should probably let them know, then. I’m guessing you want to do it this summer, so you’ll have to get everything settled before the end of the month. How long were you wanting them to stay?”

“Um... three months?”

“WHAT?”

~~***~~

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \--

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] created a group chat with gardenGnostic [GG], ectoBiologist [EB], and tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

TG: i have a proposition.

TG: who wants to get out of their shitty town or home or ocean and visit the coolest state in the us?

GG: what?

EB: did you drink some of your brother’s beer again?

TT: What do you mean, Dave?

TG: i talked to bro and he said he’d be cool with you guys coming to stay with us this summer.

TG: and no egderp i’m not drunk.

GG: REALLY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

This feels weird. You’ve never seen Harley capitalize anything but names.

EB: are you serious, bro?

TT: You actually mean it?

TG: i’m completely serious. we’ve been talking for 5 years and we’ve seen pictures but we’ve never actually SEEN each other. i think we’ve reached the point where we need to actually, you know, hang out.

TG: i mean if you guys don’t want to....

GG: nonononono, i do! i totally do!

EB: sounds like it could be fun.

EB: i’m in.

TT: You’re right, Dave. I mean we already know a lot about each other. And five years is a long time to know someone you’ve never actually met. I’d love to come visit :)

TG: cool. you’ll need to ask your parents ’n shit, then we can figure out when you guys can come down.

GG: i’m sure Bec won’t mind :)

TG: o yeah, forgot you live with a dog.

TG: how have you still not been found yet?

GG: i’m smart :)

EB: my dad will take a little convincing, but i’m sure i can get him to give in.

TT: As long as she doesn’t have to deal with me, my mom will let me do anything. She’ll be glad to get rid of me for a while.

TG: that’s really sad, actually, but ok.

TT: How long were you thinking?

Trust Lalonde to ask the serious questions.

TG: if you guys don’t mind blistering heat and air conditioning that only works half the time, 3 months.

GG: time doesn’t matter to me.

EB: that... might be harder to sell. i’m gonna have to do some major kissing up.

EB: ugh. there goes my strike on baked goods and betty crocker.

TT: That’s even better; the more time I can stay away, the happier I’ll be.

TG: i thought you could come down maybe mid june and stay until maybe early september.

TT: My school starts back August 27th.

TT: But mid-June sounds good :)

GG: as long as i can catch a ride with the supply plane, it doesn’t matter :)

EB: my school doesn’t start back until september 5, so that’s fine.

EB: and i get out june 1.

TG: i don’t get out til june 10th.

TG: but i go back september 5, too.

TT: And you’re SURE your brother is alright with this?

TG: totally. i thought it’d be harder to convince him, but he was expecting it.

TG: so we know harley is set. lalonde, it shouldn’t be too hard to get permission. egbert, i’d get started with that kissing up.

EB: Awesome -_-

EB: I’ll keep you posted.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] left the chat group --

GG: i should go talk to Bec, just to be sure.

GG: bye, Rose :)

GG: bye, Dave :)

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] left the chat group --

TT: I’ll go tell my mom. I’ll be back soon.

Having nothing better to do, you lounge around your room for the half hour it takes Lalonde to return.

TT: She said yes.

TT: Shocker.

TT: She even offered to pay for any activities I do while I’m there.

TG: sweet. that’s 2 down, 1 to go.

TT: I’m sure John’s dad will say yes. He sounds like a reasonable man.

TT: He may want to talk to your brother, though.

TG: shit. i didn’t think of that.

TG: bro’s not the most responsible guardian. i don’t know if them talking will make it better or worse.

TT: Everything will work out, Dave.

TT: It really is a great idea. I’m glad you asked.

TG: i just figured it was about time.

TT: I’ll talk to you later :)

TG: see ya

TT: Bye, Dave.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] left the chat group --

~~***~~ 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \-- 

EB: DUDE, GUESS WHAT?!

TG: ?

EB: my dad said yes!!

TG: wow. it only took you a week and a half, too. new record.

EB: ... as long as he can talk to your brother.

TG: fuck.

EB: do you think he’d be willing to do that?

TG: probably. but i’m kind of worried its going to make the situation worse.

TG: i’ll go tell him. did your dad give a time?

EB: well he’s home right now.

TG: ok. i’ll give bro your number.

EB: cool. later.

You heave a sigh and get up from your desk, going into the living room, where Bro is playing some video game with shitty graphics. Because it’s ironic. 

“Bro.” 

He swears as his avatar gets beheaded and throws down the controller, glaring at you. “What.” 

You swallow. “Um... so John’s dad said yeah, he can come stay --” 

“Great. Why do I need to know this at this moment?” Bro says irritably. 

“He can only come if his dad can talk to you first,” you finish nervously. “Like, over the phone.” 

Your brother stares at you for a long minute before sighing. “What’s the number?” 

You give it to him and he enters it into his cell phone before flipping you off -- his way of telling you to get lost. You go back into the hallway but stop right outside the door to listen. As much as you want this to go smoothly, you know your brother. You want to be here to run interference. 

~~***~~ 

Damn it. You forgot Bro has amazing hearing. You’ve been shoved into your room and your door blocked by something heavy. No way you’re getting out now. 

~~***~~ 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \-- 

EB: i don’t know what your brother said, but my dad is all for me coming now!

EB: i mean, he was pretty cool about it before, probably because hes happy that i actually DO have friends

EB: but now he’s surprisingly... well, i want to say he’s almost HAPPY about it.

EB: its weird.

TG: i’m shocked bro didn’t fuck it up

TG: but i’m glad.

EG: i wonder what he did.

TG: what do you mean?

EB: my dad is a pretty reasonable guy, but i’ll admit it takes quite a lot to get into his good book.

EB: and it almost NEVER happens within the first conversation.

TG: maybe he thinks that since bro raised me and i’m not a complete screw up, bro is a capable guardian?

TG: we may never know.

TG: in any case, you’re coming!

TG: which is awesome

TG: cause, you know

TG: you’re my best bro

TG: and it wouldn’t be the same without you.

EB: what’s this? dave strider is capable of being SOFT? he can be SENSITIVE? he has EMOTIONS? its a miracle!

TG: fuck you, egderp.

EB: i’d better go; no matter what dad says, there’s no way he’s going to let me come if I don’t pass algebra 1.

TG: go be a nerd, egderp.

TG: i’ll tell the girls.

EB: i may be a nerd but ladies dig an educated man.

TG: so then what are you?

EB: -_-

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \-- 

You sigh and check your Chumroll. Seeing that your other two friends are online, you start a new chat group. 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \-- 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \-- 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] created a group chat with tentacleTherapist [TT] and gardenGnostic [GG] \-- 

TG: good new ladies

TG: operation get egderp to texas is a success.

TG: i repeat

TG: operation get egderp to texas is a success.

TG: you’re welcome.

TT: I told you everything would work out.

TT: What did it take?

TG: a conversation between mr. egbert and bro

TG: in which things were said

TG: and spoken of

TG: which i have no knowledge of

TG: because i have been bested by my bro.

GG: what does that mean??

TT: He locked you in your room, didn’t he?

TG: more or less.

TG: i don’t know what’s in front of the door

TG: so it could very well be a vault

TG: which would be locked

TG: which would, by extension, mean

TG: that, yes, he did indeed lock me in my room.

GG: well at least john’s dad agreed to let him visit!

GG: now we can figure out when we’re coming.

GG: the plane that brings supplies by the island will only be making 2 trips in June.

GG: the 3rd and the 29th.

GG: those are the only days i’ll have a way off.

TG: that might be a problem.

TG: school doesn’t let out until the 10th

TG: which means if you came on the 3rd, you’d have to hang out by yourself for a while.

TT: My school lets out the 1st, like John’s.

TT: If I came down on the 3rd as well, Jade wouldn’t have to be alone.

TT: Did John say what day his father agreed to?

TG: no.

TG: let me see if bro knows.

You stand from your desk and walk to the door. Putting all your strength into it, you turn the knob and shove the wood until there’s a small space. 

“Bro!” you shout. 

You hear an exasperated growl and then he says, “What now?” 

“Did Mr. Egbert say what day he’s going to send John down?” 

“He gets out of school on the first, so he said the third. I told him you’ll still have school, but he’s leaving for a business trip on the fourth so it has to be then.” 

“Alright. Awesome.” After a pause, you add, “When do you plan on letting me out?” 

You don’t get a reply. You decide to drop it and close your door again. When you glance down, you see -- shocker -- a vault. 

TG: bro said the 3rd because mr. egbert has a trip or something.

TG: so you 3 can all keep each other company or something.

TG: either that or come to school with me.

GG: i want to go!!!

TG: ...

GG: what? i’ve never been to school before.

TT: It could be interesting to experience a different school system. I think I would like to go, as well.

TG: hope egbert doesn’t mind.

TG: i don’t trust leaving him alone.

TG: we’d get back and my room would be booby trapped.

TT: I would argue, but you’re right.

TG: did you just admit i’m right about something?

TT: Don’t get used to it.

GG: !!!

GG: this is so exciting! i can’t believe i’m finally leaving the island.

GG: and for three months!!!

TG: why haven’t you left before?

TG: even if you don’t have anywhere else to live.

TG: you could just leave for the day.

GG: i wouldn’t have a way back for at least a couple weeks.

GG: and besides

GG: if i left, there would be a risk of someone realizing i’m an orphan and putting me in the system.

GG: at least if i’m staying with you, people will assume it’s just a summer vacation.

TT: That sounds logical.

TT: But Jade

TT: Is it possible you would be better off in a foster home?

GG: no way!!!

GG: they would take all of my grandpa’s inventions away.

GG: and they wouldn’t let me keep Bec.

GG: there’s only three years before i’m eighteen.

GG: i can wait that long, if it means being free.

TG: i’d drop it, lalonde.

TG: i’ve had this conversation before.

TG: it doesn’t end for a while.

TT: I guess if you’re safe and still have a way to provide yourself with necessities, it’s...

TT: alright.

TT: But if anything ever happens, you’ll tell us, right?

TT: So we can help you.

GG: of course, rose.

GG: :)

TG: alright, well this got really emotional and deep.

TG: imma go

TG: and see if i can remove the vault from in front of my door.

TG: let me know what times your flights are.

TG: later.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] left the chat group -- 

When you check back later, you see Lalonde’s last comments. 

TT: You’re not serious about the vault, are you?

TT: Dave?

TT: Dave, are you serious?

TT: Is there really a vault in front of your door?

You smirk and exit out of the chat. 

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and your cool idea is turning out to be the best idea you’ve ever had. 


End file.
